Chance: KibaHina OneShot
by Fangie-Chan
Summary: Naruto gives Hinata a chance, but Hinata wants to give Kiba a chance after he confesses his love to her.


**AN: Wrote a quickie just now, since Heat is on hold for a while. Sorry if this one is crappy, but I didn't go over it. I kinda just went with the flow and wrote. Not much inspiration lately or time or motivation. But I hope you guys can enjoy it at least a bit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chance: KibaHina One-Shot<strong>

* * *

><p>Funny how he only confessed to me of the way he felt only after I was given the opportunity to chase my own dreams. Selfish, he called it; stupid, like how he should have told me sooner or just kicked himself out of my life to do everyone some good…Or at least according to him. I never thought Kiba did anything wrong, actually. I was just disappointed that he broke the promise we made to each other as children when we declared ourselves as best friends: to tell each other everything, and absolutely everything.<p>

Honestly and ironically, Kiba was the most loyal and sincere person I had even met. Betray me, he did…But only like this. He had been open and true about everything in our lives, except how he felt about me. Did he hate me? No. Did he replace me with another best friend along the line? No. He made up a fairytale world where his true sentiments were nothing but muted words racking around his brain and suppressed feelings choking beneath the restraint of his confused heart.

Kiba lied to me. Indeed, he loved me, but-…Much more than I had ever known; that I had ever suspected. He loved me like a woman. He loved me like a friend too, but he loved me like a woman. I had never seen it before. I was blind. I figured every peak of jealousy that rose from the angry, down turned knit of his brows every time I mentioned my life-long crush was just from his protective nature. Little had I known that it was much more than Kiba acting like a big brother to me. Brothers never fought so hard for their sisters…Not as hard as Kiba fought for me.

"Hinata, just forget about me. Just go out with him. He asked you on a date, didn't he?"

"Yes, b-but-…"

"Then why'd you turn him down? You've been wanting this since we were kids. C'mon, just go out with Naruto and forget about me."

"I can't, I-"

"Yeah you can. C'mon. Seriously. This is the guy you love."

"…But I love you too, Kiba-Kun."

"Yeah, but not the way you love him, and not the way I love _you_."

The edge in his voice silenced me. There was a painful, not even awkward tension between him and I. A distance much greater than the foot of height that separated our levels, or the space that lingered before us that was usually much smaller, as we were naturally always so close…In more ways than one, to be frank.

"…I can't do it."

"Why?"

"Because…It'd hurt you…I-It'd hurt you so much if I did…"

A slap over his face sounded through the quiet of our discomfort, followed by a long sigh of irritation; nearly a groan.

"I should have never told you anything, okay?" Kiba threw his hands up, turning away from me. "God, I should have known you'd get all rightful and what-not about this…Damn, Hinata..."

"Kiba-…" I reached out, but never caught touch of the broad shoulder I had intended to grip. I somehow grabbed his bicep, braver than usual, my grasp firm yet small around his muscle. His flesh was familiarly warm to my cold fingertips.

Kiba turned his head, just his head to look at me from the corner of his beastly eye. His lips were stiff. His jaw was tense.

I let go, stalling for a moment; just a moment. "…I-…Can't. I just can't. It's not your fault, but-…When you told me about how you really felt about me, I just-…I felt guilty…"

Kiba furrowed his brows further at me, taking my fingers into his hand before he faced me again, removing my clasp from his shoulder. I felt empty after I lost his touch.

"How?" He shrugged, almost.

I held my fingers where he had, hugging them to my chest for warmth, as if I had gone cold when we had separated. "…Like-…Like I had hurt you by not noticing sooner…I know I did. I'm so sorry…"

"Hinata, it's okay, I-"

"No. It's _not_ okay." I cut Kiba off, swallowing the knot in my throat. "I hurt you. I can't get myself to hurt you again. Even if I'd be happy going on a date with Naruto-Kun."

"But-"

"I-I want to give you a chance…!"

I gasped at what I had uncharacteristically blurted out. Even Kiba gasped as I plastered my hands over my mouth. We both just stared at each other with wide eyes then, as if I had said something horribly shocking. As speechless as I had left Kiba, however, I noticed a light blush begin to build across his tan, tattooed cheeks as the seconds that felt like solid minutes dragged by. My cheeks took no time at all to heat like a furnace. Hell, I figured they might have started long before I could even take note of my temperature rising.

"H-huh?" Kiba lowered one brow and arched the other high. "Hinata…W-wadda ya mean by that?"

He looked at me as if I had said something in a completely different language.

"I-…I-I said…I want t-to-…Give you a chance…" I repeated, gulping the building saliva in my mouth.

Kiba was strangely more frightening now than he had ever been before; even more frightening than he'd be with blood on his face and a cruelly vicious smirk bearing his fangs at an opponent, or rather a prey on the battlefield.

"Uhhh…" He dazedly stared at me, his blush growing deeper in color. "Like…How?"

Frightening, but indeed stupid this man was sometimes. I huffed at Kiba and raised my voice in irritation towards his slow, male thought-process.

"Like-…go out, Kiba!" I yelled for a moment, shocking him further. "Sorry…U-um…Well-…If I go on a date with Naruto-Kun, I want to go on a date with you too…Just like he's giving me a chance, I want to give_you_ a chance…You know, to see-…To see what happens…"

"…Oh…"

He finally understood.

"Well-…" Kiba reached to the back of his head, relieving a nervous itch as he glanced away a few times. "I mean, Hinata, that's great and all, but-…Aw, what the heck. Fine."

I felt a sense of relief at the sight of his sparkling white grin. Beneath that, a tickle ran through my stomach…Like butterflies, maybe?"

"I guess that's alright." He added. "It's not like you're in a relationship with the guy, anyway."

I blushed at his toothy smile. "Yes…I kind of want to see if um-…If you and I have something before I jump into anything too quickly with Naruto-Kun."

"Hm…I think we might, y'know?" Kiba winked, cocking one corner of his lips into a smirk.

My chest blossomed at that simple yet excitingly sensuous gesture. Then, I knew.

"C'mon, Hinata. Let's catch a movie in that case, yeah?" He grinned again, holding out his open palm.

This time I felt it in my face when I shyly flushed, lighting bright like a lamp when I held his large, affectionate hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked it either way. XD Reviews appreciated.<strong>


End file.
